If I Could See You One More Time
by Slender's Weird Sister
Summary: Sans walked and walked, but nothing. There was nothing, but white. He was losing him grip. Error had kidnapped him and left him in the Void. He finally escaped Error's Void and made it to another, where he wakes up in the lap of Papyrus? "Good Morning... Sans."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know, I know I have TWO stories, but my Ideas call me! So here is the next story, but I don't plan for this one too long. I don't know how many other people ship UT Sans with US Papyrus, but I just need to get this out there! Ok Here is the next story! PLS Review, tell me how you think about this ship!**

When was thew last time he saw another living being... not just a floating memory of... people, just never the right one. Sans walked and walked, for no reason. Where woul- could he go? He walked looking at his memories floating around him, waiting for a memory of... Papyrus. Sans walked until he was tired and then he would just lay down and sleep, then get up and walk some more. There was never an end.

Sans sat down and tried to not cry. Why should he? It wouldn't help anything.  
Sans couldn't help it and just sobbed. He cried, "Papyrus! I need you! I miss you! P-please... I want to go back..." He fell asleep, not really resting, but in a fitful nightmarish unconscious state.

Sans woke up and was surprised to see that instead of everything being white it was dark and hard to see. He got up and looked around. He saw a light in the distance. He walked over and saw that it was a memory. He watched it for a while.

 _"Hey don't say that, that's mean!" "Oh lighten up bro, it's just a joke! Ok, ok I wont say that anymore, or else I'd be on... 'Thin Ice'! HA ha ha ha!" "Brother! Enough with the puns!" "Sure bro. I'm going out want to come? There's 'snow'body who needs you right?" "Sans! Ugh, no I have to go train with Undyne" "Ok bro see you later."_ The scene changed and Sans was walking in the woods and kicking snow as he walked. _What should I get Papyrus for his birthday? Maybe I could make him a new battle body... cooler and with more color..._ He walked till he made it to the Ruin's door. He was about to sit when he saw a shadow in the forest. He walked over, warily. "Hello," said the shadow. _"I need a new toy... would you like to be my new one? Ha... like you have c_ _hoice, but what say you?" what the hell... "Um no I would not like to go with you ever."_ Sans readied his attack. _"No, no, no. I know all your attacks. Well since you won't come by yourself, I'll just have to bring you myself."_ The shadow stepped out into the open. He was a black Sans, but he was twitching and strings hung from both eyes, his mouth, and his hands. He said, _"I am Error and you my new toy."_ Sans was suddenly in room...? Everything was white. He looked around. Behind him was Error. _"Do you like it? I hope you do! Because you're going to be here a while! I'm going don't go anywhere!"_ Error jumped though his portal and Sans was left alone.

Sans watched this with tears in his eyes. _Why? Why was Error showing me this!?_ Sans tried walked away, but bumped into Error who was behind him. "Hey Sans. How is life? Ha that's funny, as if this is living. Just came to see how my pet was doing, you doing good? You looked so cute, crying the other day. Hey you should be grateful. I let you see your brother." "Why should I even look at you?" Sans ran, but he knew it was pointless. Error would just pop up somewhere and talk to him some more. He ran until he couldn't breathe. He looked for Error, but couldn't see him. He saw a portal and walked up to it. He looked in. It was the same, but somehow he thought he should go in there. HE looked behind him only to see Error running to him with a worried and angry face, "Stop come back here don't go in there!" Sans jumped in and looked as the portal closed behind him and Error trying to keep it open, but t no avail. "I will get you back!"

Sans ran and ran, he was final away from Error! He ran until he collapsed and fell asleep.  
He woke up to the feeling of a hand stroking his head. Error? Sans opened his eyes and saw Papyrus? "Good Morning...Sans."

 **SOooo how was that? I know I just broke a lot ships and Pairings, but hey! What is FanFiction for then? So please comment and review!**

 **we**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey son I'm trash for making my Sansy baby hurt... again. So please review and tell me about your thoughts about this story! And tell me how your day's going, I'm actually curious! Pls Review!**

"What...? Papyrus what are you doing in the Void? And wearing such a bright hoodie...?" The other monster laughed and continued to stroke Sans's head, "Well you're not wrong, but I'm not your Papyrus. I'm from another Universe, what universe are you from Sans? Wow I could swear you look just like my little bro." Sans didn't move from his head from this new Papyrus' lap. The rubbing felt good and he felt he was going to cry if he tried to move. He said, "I remember Alphys telling me something about that, a world different from mine, but in so many different ways... She said the other AUs spawned off of mine, so I guess I'm... Classic Sans. What AU did you com from? Do you have a tall, er.. taller younger brother who loves spaghetti?" "Ah no, I have a younger brother who is a lot shorter then me and he is in love with Tacos." They kept talking and fingered out that this Papyrus' world was the almost opposite of Sans', so the dubbed it Swap and Sans' was called Classic. The whole time Sans laid on Papyrus, never moving for fear of this being a dream. "So um, I'm probably going to wake up any second, can you give me something to remember you by... so I wont be so lonely after I wake up?" Papyrus smiled, "So you think this is just a dream huh?" Sans could not stop a tear from leaving his eye as he nodded. "Well I can't blame you. You look like you've been here awhile. Well there's nothing else to do, whelp!" Papyrus leaned down and kissed the top of Sans head. Sans rolled off his lap and looked at Papyrus, face completely blushing blue. "Why did you do that?!" "Well do you think this is still just a dream?" "Well...no." "Good! So.." Papyrus got up and held out a hand, "Lets go for a walk." Sans hesitated, but gave in a took his hand, "Ok lets go."

Sans and Papyrus walked for awhile till Sans was too tired to walk. He stopped and took a breather. He was suddenly jerked up and and was engulfed in orange. He looked up. Papyrus smiled and Sans looked away, he looked just like his Papy. They walked more until they stopped by a memory. They looked.

 _"Papy! Eat some tacos before you go!" "Nah bro I need to leave, later." "OK bye!"_ Papyrus walked walked out and headed to Undyne's Lab. He walked in and yelled, _"Hey! Undyne where you at?!" "I-I'm here!"_ Papyrus walked into her secret lab. _"What you working in today?" "Well t-this is a s-sort of teleporter. It can take y-you to different... Time-Lines? I'm still working on it." "Need help?" "Well I-I'm about to test it so you could help w-with that"_ Papyrus walked over to Undyne . She handed him a plate of lollipops, _"Here put these on the top. Lets test it." Papyrus_ walked over to the teleporter and was touched it, when Undyne screamed, _"No wait!"_ Papyrus turned only to see Undyne disappeared and he saw suddenly in a white something.

"So yeah that's how I could here... wow... I miss my Universe... What about you? How did you get here? Do you miss your Time-Line?" "... When do you know of Error? Good then I won't have to explain, well he kidnapped me and I've been alone for almost the entire time. And yeah... I really miss my time-line...especially my Papyrus." "Whelp looks like you're stuck me though." "Heh." "Well I'm tired and I know that you're tired so lets go to sleep, besides it's gonna get dark soon." "It get dark here?" "Yup." Papyrus sat sown and put Sans down next to him. then he laid them both down and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Yup... I'm a sucker for sleeping scenes. So how was this chapter? I know It's a little short, but hey that was a good leave off point. PLs review and tell me what you think! Bye my peeps!**


End file.
